MP 05
The MP 05 (M'etro '''P'neu appel d'offre 20'''05)Rubber-tyred metro ordered in 2005 is a rubber-tyred electric multiple unit with automatic opearation, ordered by the RATP in 2005 for the Paris Métro. The units were designed to replace the older MP 89s on line 1 in order to remove drivers from the line. A fleet of trains will also be deployed to line 14 between 2013 and 2017 in order to improve service frequencies and to prepare for the line's northern extension towards Mairie de Saint-Ouen. The trainsets are being constructed by Alstom. The MP 05 trains are the second Paris Métro rolling stock to include air-conditioning, after the MF 01 rolling stock. History Automation of Line 1 Following the success of line 14, which is completely automated, during the early 2000s the RATP planned to automate additional lines on the metro. Automation would not only allow for Paris to remain as a model for technological innovations in the railway industry but also would permit an increase in the number of lines in normal service when RATP workers are striking. The RATP decided to first focus on line 1, which is the busiest line of the network and the line most frequented by tourists. However, the current MP 89 CC rolling stock on the line is not equipped to run on an automated line. Therefore, the RATP had the choice of either equipping the existing rolling stock with an automatic system or ordering new rolling stock. The latter option was chosen as it will allow the MP 89 trainsets to be moved to line 4: this line has some trains very similar to those of line 1, allowing for the MP 59s currently in use, which are reaching the end of their working lives, to be replaced. Those trains that are in the best condition will be moved to line 11 to improve service and prepare for the line's eastward expansion. Manufacturer Alstom will handle the order since it is the only manufacturer with experience in constructing rubber-tyred metros. The RATP and Alstom signed a contract on October 20, 2005 for the delivery of 49 MP 05 trains, with the option of an additional ten trains, and spare parts and related tools. The total order was for 474 million euros (about $US640 million), about 9.7 million euros ($US13 million) per train. The Alstom factories in France working on the contract are: *Valenciennes, constructing the trains and integrating the related equipment; *Le Creusot, constructing the bogies; *Ornans, constructing the motors; *Tarbes, constructing the traction equipment; *Villeurbanne, and Montreal (Canada), constructing the boarding systems. Deliveries and service on Line 1 Alstom began constructing the first trains in 2008 in Valenciennes. The first train was delivered to the RATP at the beginning of May 2009, to the service depot at Fontenay. At the end of March 2010, the second train (501) was delivered to the same depot. At the ground-breaking for the construction of automatic boarding doors in the stations, the press was invited to view train 502 on June 12, 2009. On November 3, 2011, trains 501 through 509 went into regular passenger service. As of April 1, 2013, there are 49 trains are in regular passenger service, with an option for 10 more trains if needed fr:MP 05. Reinforcement of Line 14 On May 27, 2009, the STIF ordered four extra MP 05 trains at a cost of around 50 million euros (about $US70 million) in order to improve service frequencies on line 14. This will be followed by 14 more trains to prepare for the northern extension towards Mairie de Saint-Quen, making a total of 18 MP 05 trains on the line. However, the STIF announced in February 2012 that with the planned north and south extensions for Line 14 that the MP 89CA and MP 05 stock will eventually be replaced by the MP 14, a new class of rubber-tyred rolling stock that will comprise eight-car formations. This will allow both precedent stock to be reassigned to other lines http://www.stif.info/IMG/pdf/STIF_-_Modernisation_du_metro.pdf. Features and appearance Exterior The MP 05s are based on the MP 89s and their exterior appearance is the same. Interior The RATP opted for an interior similar to that of the MP 89, with only the colors differing: the blue and gray tones will be replaced by an off-white tone, the floor will be colored brick red, and the seats will be colored with a rainbow pattern. The design was conceived by Yo Kaminagai. The trains are equipped with a Dilidam multimedia system and security cameras; as well as an air conditioning system, with an output of 11 kW, housed on the roof. Most trains are equipped with rubber gangways that are similar to that of the MP 89CA stock. However, trains #533 and onward are equipped with MF 01 type gangways. Technical specifications of an MP 05, showing the flanged steel wheel inside the rubber tired one, as well as the vertical contact shoe on top of the steel rail.]] The technical specifications are similar to those of the MP 89, with some modern adaptations such as the electrical system, a multimedia system, and climate control. The MP 05's traction system is the same as the MF 01's. The MP 05 will have a lower noise level than the MP 89 due to improvements in the transmission. *Length: *Width: *Height: *Composition: S+N+N+N+N+S *Number of seats: 144 *Number of folding seats: 72 *Standing passenger capacity: 578 (4 passenger per ) *Three doors per car (automatic) *Power: 8 x (2 induction motors per bogie) *Speed: *Starting acceleration: Notes MP 2005